1. Field of the Art
The disclosed art relates to new systems and methods for providing advanced functionality in DVDs.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Today's DVDs currently have a main menu system which offers the user several options, such as making selections for what content to view on the DVD, as well also other functionality. The main menu is usually displayed when the DVD is first inserted into a player. The user can choose to view the main features, or other additional features available for viewing. The user may also be able to select various options such as audio, language, or screen size settings.
Generally, if the user desires to make a selection from the main menu, for example, to change an option during playback, playback is interrupted and the user is returned to the main menu to make the selection.